Hinata's Future
by Sixela's Unwanted
Summary: A look into what Hinata's life may turn out to be.


Hinata had finally done it.

After the death of her cousin, Hinata had worked very hard to take his place in her family. Not emotionally, of course; Neji's death had hit everyone hard, and many would say it had hit Hinata the worst. Her grief, however, had made the Hyuuga stronger than she was before. She had spent countless hours everyday training and studying, forgetting about herself and immersing her mind and body into rigorous physical and mental exercises.

Needless to say, she wasn't her horribly shy self anymore.

Now that she had gained the respect of her colleagues and elders, Hinata was doing quite well. Right now, she was settling down from completing a very victorious mission, which was victorious mostly because of her abilities, though she wouldn't think that. All the training in the world wouldn't change Hinata's kind and modest nature.

The Jonin sat quietly now on her favorite bench, a good book in her hand. It wasn't a book that was part of her studies, but she decided to allow herself a small reward for an hour or so. The breeze pulled her hair gently forward, giving her a comforting sweep under the midevening Sun. It was a beautiful day, honestly. And thankfully enough, no one from her group had been hurt during her mission. All was well, and all will be well.

Her moment of quiet happiness was altered by the sound of barking and rapid footsteps. She blinked, noted she was on page 157, then looked up and behind her to smile at the two approaching her. She giggled softly and hugged Akamaru once he had run over and placed his front legs on her lap, nuzzling her as much as he could.

"Hello to you too, Akamaru," Hinata mumbled, though she was a lot happier to look over her shoulder and see Kiba again. He approached her with his easy grin, his hair undulating softly in the wind. "Hey," he said softly, walking around the bench and leaning down to kiss her cheek, making a soft blush come to the Hyuuga's pale cheeks.

She smiled at him and looked at him carefully. "Hello, Kiba," she answered quietly, her eyes searching for any markings on his skin. "You look very well. I thought you weren't supposed to come home for a few more days, though!"

Kiba grinned and shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head and looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "Your kick-ass boyfriend was able to fix things a lot quicker than the Hokage thought he could." After a pause and a seemingly nervous chuckle, he added, "I believe you owe me a date."

Hinata smiled shyly and looked down at her book, closing it softly. "I believe I do."

She didn't need to look up to know Kiba was smiling widely. Akamaru seemed pretty happy himself, which made Hinata feel quite special. The dog always seemed to reflect what Kiba truly felt. It was a good sign to see Akamaru happy…

After years of yearning for Naruto, Hinata realized one day that a wonderful boy, now a man, had been helping her and supporting her the entire time. It only took a near death experience, but it happened. Back then, they had held onto each other as a landslide roared above them, the only thing between them being a boulder that barely kept them safe. Words weren't what shook Hinata into waking up; Kiba's arms holding her tight and his willingness to keep her safe above everything else did. Not only that, but he had helped her every step of the way into becoming a better ninja.

Kiba had been there for her more than anyone. She just wished she had seen it before, back when she had been blind out of a childish lovesickness for a blonde boy who'd never love her.

"So," Kiba said, pulling Hinata out of her thoughts. She looked up at him and smiled, excited to know what their third date would be. "I'm thinking dinner."

Hinata giggled softly and nodded. She had expected as much. "I think that sounds w-wonderful."

Kiba grinned at her and stood, holding his hand out to her. "Let's go."

After some walking, a few nervous chuckles, and a little bit of blushing from both of the Jonins, the two finally made it to where Kiba wanted to go. Or so Hinata thought. She frowned slightly once Kiba pulled her away. "Kiba, what—"

"Just trust me," he responded, cutting her question. "Don't worry." And with the smile and brightness in his eyes, Hinata couldn't do a thing but comply. He led her through a couple of alleys, then covered her eyes once he was behind her. "Kiba, I don't like—"

"I know, I know, but please trust me. I want it to be a surprise."

Hinata hated it when she couldn't see, but she let herself be gently pushed along, walking very slowly and feeling the wind blow at her softly, the rustle of the trees giving her no clue as to where they were.

"Okay…" Kiba had her pause for a moment, and she felt Akamaru walk off. That was definitely mysterious. "1... 2… 3."

Hinata gasped at the sight in front of her once Kiba dropped his hands from her face. Somehow, Kiba had set up a single table, complete with a pale purple tablecloth, beautiful glasses, obviously expensive silverware, and candles up on a roof somewhere Hinata couldn't recognize. There was even a flower arrangement in the middle that—

"Those are my favorite flowers!" Hinata gasped, smiling as she turned to Kiba, her hands clasping together.

Kiba smiled gently and nodded. "I know. Do you like it?"

The Jonin nodded, looking back at the scenery. He had even placed a canopy of soft lights over the table. "It's so beautiful, Kiba… How…?" She turned to him, her eyes inquisitive.

"I got here early, hours ago." He smiled warmly at her and kissed her cheek. "I wanted something special for you. Come, sit down." He led her to the table and pushed her chair in for her, then went and sat down opposite of her. He smiled and removed the cover of her plate, then did the same with his own. "I hope you like it, Hinata."

Hinata looked down at the obviously expensive meal, the gorgeous silverware, the lights reflecting off of her glass… She had a sudden impulse, and she took it.

She quickly got up, and before the startled male could do anything about it, walked over to him and leaned down to give him a deep kiss, the first they had ever shared.

No one had ever spent so much effort on her. She was the happiest girl in the world in that moment.

And now, Kiba was the happiest boy, too.


End file.
